Paradigm
Please read the /Rules/ and Gameplay section thoroughly before editing. Paradigm is a 3D 3rd-person MOBA developed by Sixgon, in collaboration with Toroko and many other companies, for The V². It is a free-to-start game with an ever expanding amount of content. All content is completely original. Background The year is 29XX. Modern multidimensional transport technology has allowed scientists to discover a cluster of realms, known as the Paradigm. As researchers, government officials and even some tourists plunged into the unknown and amazing world, so did a handful of unsavory characters. Soon, the appeal of these worlds was realized, and the potential taken advantage of. The Paradigm soon became host to a dangerous form of competition. In this hostile and unknown world, who will reign supreme? Gameplay The game takes place on a 3D map, from a 3rd person perspective. Two teams of four versus each other; red team vs. blue team. Each map has its own objective, and the team who clears it is the victor. Each team is composed of four players, whom are each controller one of many Heroes. Heroes can be switched freely on death. Each hero has their own health meter. Once it is empty, they die. It will not restore automatically, so you must use an on-map item or ability. The player can move freely around with the Right Thumbstick, and can strafe while it is pressed. The Left Thumbstick will rotate the camera (pan it while pressed). The Bottom Triggers will zoom the camera in and out, and pressing both at once will reset the camera to its default position. Heroes can jump using . Every hero has a Quick Attack with and a Heavy Attack with . Quick attacks are faster, yet weaker and have less flinch, while heavy attacks deal more flinch and damage at the cost of speed. In addition, most quick attacks have about 2 follow-up attacks that can be performed by pressing the button multiple times. Some heavy attacks also have this property. Each character has two additional Special Ablities, performed with the Shoulder Buttons. The exact function of a special ability is character specific. Some may require a resource, some just a cooldown, and others may have no limit. They may damage an enemy, buff the player, or heal a teammate. Pressing an Inner Trigger will perform that hero's Paradigm Shift. However, it requires a full meter before it can be used. Paradigm Shifts are powerful, game changing special abilities. Your meter will fill slowly on its own, but attacking enemies, assisting teammates, and handling objectives will fill it faster. will react to certain objects, generally those pertaining to an objective. will say a variety of lines to your teammates. Heroes The first 10 heroes released are fully available for free. Afterwards, all heroes must be purchased separately to be playable. However, one hero becomes free to access each week, to players that do not own them, for that week only. Free Paid Stages All stages are completely free. More stages are simply added over time. Trivia *Paradigm is heavily influenced by B.O.K.O and SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!!. *The map "Island with Legs" is a reference to the character named "Bomb with Legs". Category:V2 Games Category:Paradigm Category:MOBA Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games